My Best Friend
by Aquamarine2002
Summary: Juvia always admired him. She watched him from afar. Last year, they became best friends. This year, she barely converses with him. He finds a small box with a note in his locker. "Thank you, Gray."


**NEW ONE-SHOT! A GRUVIA FANFIC! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

Summary: Juvia always admired him. She watched him from afar. Last year, they became best friends. This year, she barely converses with him. He finds a small box with a note in his locker._ "Thank you, Gray."_

* * *

"Uh, you're in the way of my locker. Can't your stupid legs move? Oh wait, I forgot. You're using those stupid crutches. You're probably faking it anyways. What about I kick the life back into your legs, huh?"

"Stop it. juvia hasn't done anything wrong to Toria-San."

"Shut up! I'll do whatever I want. It's all payback from you hanging out with him so much last year. Who said you could get so close? Huh? Who?!"

Toria kicked the crutches away and Juvia fell to the ground. She pulled her blue locks of hair and whispered darkly in her face.

"You better stay away from him this year. And quit that fucking act. We all know your leg's not really broken."

Toria stepped down on Juvia's leg and Juvia screamed in pain. A teacher came and Toria left quickly.

* * *

"Hey Juvia, you alright? You haven't been talking to me at all today. You seemed okay yesterday, even with your bropken leg and all. Did Toria do something to you? Did she hurt you again?" Gray asked worriedly.

Juvia merely replied softly. "Toria-San didn't do anything to Juvia. Juvia hopes that Gray-Sama will stop worrying about Juvia. She's fine, after all. Gray-Sama should focus in class. We'll talk later."

Gray didn't seem to be convinced. "Okay. Sure, whatever you say. Just make sure to tell me if anything's wrong. I am your best friend. I won't say anything!" He grinned.

* * *

"Welcome home, Juvia. I and Wendy made dinner since we are crashing at your place. Too bad we go to different schools. Hehe… Did you confess to Gray yet?" Lucy asked.

Juvia smiled and shook her head. "No problem, Lucy-San. Juvia hasn't confessed to Gray-Sama, yet… What if he rejects Juvia?"

Lucy pondered for a moment and smiled. "Gray wouldn't do that. I've known him long enough to know that. He's not going to reject you and I know it! Don't worry! Oh, how was school?" She asked as she placed plates on the table.

Juvia just looked down at her empty plate and forced another smile. "School was great, Lucy-San. No problems at all."

* * *

The same thing repeated for about a month. Toria kept bullying Juvia, Juvia was growing farther away from Gray, and Lucy and Wendy started to live at her home from now on.

* * *

"Juvia said she doesn't want to talk about it! Just leave Juvia alone! I HATE YOU, GRAY! ALL THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled at him and ran off with tears, never looking back.

* * *

"Dude, cheer up. You got rejected before you even confessed… tsk tsk. A shame. Juvia was pretty good-looking, too."

"Should you really be saying that with your girlfriend right next to you? Seriously, watch your words, Natsu. And it's pretty easy for you to say. You're happily dating Lucy with no problems!" Gray exclaimed.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'no problems'…"

Natsu laughed.

"I don't know what happened to Juvia. She's driving me crazy! Why did she suddenly snap at me today?!" Gray asked, frustrated.

Lucy suddenly stood up from her seat with her phone clenched in her hands. "Sorry, but I'll have to leave early for our little get-together. Gotta get home. Bye, guys!"

"Where do you think she's going?"

"Like she said, home. To comfort one of her closest friends." Natsu replied easily.

* * *

"JUVIA! I heard everything from Gray! Why did you suddenly yell at him like that?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia still likes Gray-Sama. But Toria doesn't like Juvia hanging around Gray-Sama. She was bullying Juvia because Juvia and Gray-Sama were friends with each other. Toria kicked and stepped on Juvia's broken leg on the first day of school. After about a month, it kept getting worse, so Juvia decided to stop being best friends with Gray-Sama." Juvia replied sadly with tears out of her eyes.

"Juvia doesn't know what to do. She hasn't confessed to Gray-Sama yet! Gray-Sama probably hates Juvia now."

Lucy looked at Juvia in shock and ran to hug her friend. "Shh, it's alright, Juvia. You didn't do anything wrong. Gray wouldn't hate you for this. Just, let it all out. Let out all the tears that you had since day one. I need you to answer one question, though. When will you tell Gray the truth?"

Juvia shook her head. "Probably never. Juvia doesn't really know." And she cried into Lucy's shoulder.

* * *

"LUCY! Juvia can't believe that Lucy is going to Juvia's school!" Juvia exclaimed in glee.

Then, she frowned. "But what about Levy and Erza? Won't they be sad you left?"

Lucy laughed. "Nah, they also transferred. Erza went to the private school that Jellal attended and Levy and Gajeel went to this other school. I still don't understand what Levy finds in Gajeel…"

Juvia grinned and took Lucy's hand. "Juvia will show Lucy around. Come. The school is really big. Did Natsu-San also transfer here?"

Lucy nodded. She held out a lunch bag and smiled nervously. "You think we can do the tour another day? I haven't eaten anything for breakfast caused I woke up late."

Juvia chuckled and pulled her to the stairs that led up to the roof. "Juvia likes to eat on the roof, so can we eat there?"

The blond simply followed after her.

When they opened the doors to the rooftop, Juvia grinned and spun around happily. Lucy giggled at her playfulness. "You aren't usually like this. Is the rooftop really that great?"

Juvia's eyes twinkled as she jumped up with a spin and landed on her toes gracefully with a bow. She looked up to Lucy. "This is the only place where Juvia can have no worries. She can do whatever she wants here. No teachers can stop Juvia and nobody else comes up here anymore. Now sit. Let's eat.

* * *

As they departed when the bell rang, he bit hard into his pocky and climbed down from the ladder. If he couldn't talk to her, at least he could see and watch over her.

He left the roof and headed back to class, careful enough so the two girls don't see him.

* * *

"Whatever, I don't really care. My mom is obsessing over this stupid graduation thing, though. Yesterday, she and I had to go shopping for about 3 hours!" Gray complained as he opened his locker.

Natsu laughed. "You think that's bad? Lucy and my mom made me go shopping for 5 hours, one for me and four for Luce! Just to find her dress and makeup! Women these days!"

"I know. Why do they have to try so hard to be perfect?" Gray asked.

He pulled out his books for his next class and something dropped to the ground. It was a small box with a note next to it. Deciding to look at it back at home, he tucked the two items into his pocket and carried on to what he was doing.

* * *

"Okay then, let's see what this is…" Opening the box, his eyes met with a dark sapphire ring, for men of course. He took it out and inspected it.

Gray was confused as he opened the envelope holding the letter.

He unfolded the letter and read it in his head.

_Hope you like the ring I gave you. I'm not asking for your hand in marriage by the way. _

_Just wanted to thank you for being my best friend last year. I shouldn't have yelled at you._

_People hated me, got jealous of me because I hung out with you. They started to hit me, call me names, and so much more._

_I still remember the first words you said to me. 'Why is your hair blue?' It was a weird question to ask so I replied. 'Why is your name a color?' you had no response and we just laughed._

_We started to get closer and closer, becoming best friends. But to me, my love grew even more than that. _

_I should've told you this earlier. _

_Before I knew it, I fell in love with you. I fell in love with my best friend._

_If you feel the same, all I want you to do is wear that ring during graduation. That's all._

_And we'll forget about our friendship. We'll forget about everything. _

_So I just want to say four more words._

_I love you. Goodbye._

Gray put down the letter and looked at the ring. He slipped it on his finger and it fit perfectly.

Looking at the time, he changed and went to bed.

'_Fuck it, Juvia. Why are you doing this to me?'_

* * *

**(I'm basing this on my graduation. Don't complain!)**

Chattering went around after the ceremony.

"Congratulations, Juvia. Romeo-Kun also wanted to give his congratulations but he's in American so he apologizes for that." Wendy said as she held out a present box.

"This is from me, Lucy, and Romeo."

Juvia unwrapped the bow and opened the box. She gasped at the content. Inside was a pair of light blue raindrop earrings.

"Oh my! This must've cost a lot of money to buy! You didn't have to waste it on Juvia! Take it back. But it's so pretty." Juvia rambled.

Lucy giggled. "Nah, just keep it Juvia. You deserve it."

Juvia smiled. "Thanks guys. Oh, and this is for you Lucy." She handed Lucy a long box.

Lucy unwrapped it and opened it. Also gasping like Juvia did. "This is so cute! How did you know I wanted this?"

Inside was a black Lolita headband with a small hat connected to it. The hat had a pink ribbon tied onto it. The letter L was stitched on the top of the hat and the headband was embedded with pink rhinestones.

"Word goes around." Juvia grinned.

Wendy tugged on Juvia's dress. "Umm, did you get me any? Not to be rude or anything!"

Juvia's grin widened and Juvia took out a sky blue phone with a wing keychain and a white cat. "Juvia heard from a little boy that you wanted a new phone, like it? It has all your contacts in it already."

Wendy squealed and hugged Juvia tightly. "YES! Thank you, Juvia-San!"

She waved goodbye and ran off to the rooftop.

"Ah, I'm going to go over to Natsu for a while, that okay?" Lucy asked.

Juvia nodded and pulled out a phone. "Juvia wants to talk to Gajeel-Kun for a while anyways."

After a short while, Lucy came back and Juvia hung up in a hurry.

"Lucy! Back so soon?" Juvia asked.

Lucy nodded. "Natsu told me to shoo. He's got some nerve… I should get Erza over here. By the way, I noticed that Gray had a dark sapphire ring on his necklace. Was it you?"

Juvia smiled. "Juvia doesn't know what Lucy's talking about."

"Really? Well, speak of the devil, here he comes now."

Gray and Natsu were walking over to Juvia and Lucy.

When they reached the two girls, Gray held out a hand to Juvia.

"Hey, my name's Gray. Why is your hair blue?"

Juvia merely smiled softly and took his hand. "Juvia. Why is your name a color?"

* * *

**FINISHED!**

**Something happened to my computer. It shut down all of a sudden and deleted all my data! Don't worry I got it back.**

**Here's the long awaited fanfic!**

**Please review, favorite, or follow if you can. You don't have to.**

**You guys like the cover? **


End file.
